


星椒 | Star Pepper

by BSNightflow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Character, I Don't Even Know, Immobility, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Or Is It?, Stream of Consciousness, dubcon, somewhat inevitable ablism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 因伤无法行动的小日志主在家接受别人照顾的故事。
Relationships: Vigo/Hallowed Blight Researcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	星椒 | Star Pepper

奔跑——讽刺地——在梦中奔跑着。童年的我总在奔跑时感到悲伤，而在慢慢走路时则觉察到天地静寂，仿佛我身处的欢腾的庆典人群、铜铃叮当的车水马龙，或者早已遗忘名字的帝王的喧闹的仪仗——最终都要变作点点落下的雨雪，在磨薄的靴子底渗入寒意，当我回望逐渐远去的家乡的群山的时候。

或说，人的生命不过是埃努神的梦境：整个世界是狗头人身的埃努用独眼凝视着水盘时看到的紊乱的倒影。至少，我的生命不过是我自己的梦和幻影。自从瘫痪以后，我因病痛和无聊而终日昏睡不醒，常常梦见曾经发生的事和将要发生的事：梦见童年，或梦见未来的自己永恒地囿于病床。童年的我一定也梦到过将要发生的事：我将失去一切。但因为年少，无法理解预言的全貌，只感到悲伤。

我跑向一位长辈，她和许多面孔模糊的外人把我拦住，为我换上一双陌生的新拖鞋。鞋子纯金一样闪亮而冰冷，露出脚趾，每只都在面上缀了绿松石和装饰的锁链。这也许是来自外国的战利品之一，因为本地最巧手大胆的匠人也未必敢接手这样的材料，或发明这样的形制……我磕磕绊绊地走进了他们所说的贵客所住的帐篷，去做一件再简单不过的事——让他喝光我捧着的杯。

室内只有我们两人，梦中的、童年的我，盯着那长袍的异族人，感到天地静寂。我说：“老师！”

那件长了两只人眼的袍子……盯着我的脚，以及我心虚地呈上的剧毒。

他说：“你是要走很远的路的。”

我把眼睛藏在酒杯的后面，说：“未来未必可知，但今日可以抓住。”

他没有回应，只是继续说：“穿那样的鞋怎么走远路？”——但我听出他话里的喜欢，我的脚趾因他的亲吻而又痒又麻。杯中的液体，足量可以致死，若用量减半，就只会使人暂时坠入一团困惑而迷乱的精神之网。我最终为他喝掉了一半，而另一半他是同样喝下了呢，还是浇进了炉灰？我无法可知。我谋杀而未遂的受害人、老师和唯一的朋友，最终也果然如预期，给我的亲族带来灭顶之灾。

——我醒来时，眼前照常是地上铺的席子和草屑，身体因为烤火变得潮湿沉重。老师已经回来了，在我们小小的棚屋里一直忙碌，从这头走到那头，偶尔也停在我面前伸手就能触及的地方。他紧绷的脚趾扣进竹席，露着因奔走而破裂、结血痂的趾甲。他照样在火边跪下去烹饪晚饭，热量在灰堆中造成一连串小小的爆炸，火星四溅，温暖的白雾从锅子上腾起。肉在下锅前已放血，紫色肉块间有黄色脂肪，加入捣碎的苦涩的青树叶，在木勺有力的搅动下渗着汗水，逐渐难分彼此，融合成粘稠难闻的汤浆。

我的晚饭被盛在碗里，放在我的左手边。青树叶在水面挑出一角，泛着圈圈的浮油。老师做完这些就要去休息了。如是，我可以在他睡着以后，等肉汤冷却，再撑起身体，享用它们。要是几个月前，我还能同时得到一块新鲜切下的羊奶干酪，切面苍白柔软，另外几面则结着干燥的硬壳，被我在高烧的谵妄之中嚼碎吞下。我逐渐好转以后，就不再有专门给我的干酪和药汤。我们吃完了剩余存粮和酒，而既然这远离人烟的藏身处不会有市集或商旅造访，我也逐渐忘却了文明世界里食物的准则。树叶和草叶，以及一些莓果，是白天的主食。晚上会有肉，来自我不认识的动物。有时肉并不新鲜，汤上浮动着一层斑斓的异色，散发着坟墓般的臭味。我想，这样的肉用来喂养我这样的人，是多么合适啊！

这时，老师侧躺在他的床上，金色的眼睛闪着和火堆余烬一样的亮光，安静地盯着我。“如果你对现状感到厌恶难忍，”他之前说过，“你至少曾经见识过更好的生活。”我因干呕而涌起泪水的眼睛不敢同他对视。

除了木柴，老师也会砍几根特殊的白色木头带回来，这是一种我童年就认得的材料，来自喜阴、开红色花的矮树，树枝很少斑点和缺陷，祭祀仪式的主持者常常在火上炙烤它们，用袅袅香烟掩盖祭牲焚烧时的臭味——那种所有人都知晓却宁愿闭口不谈的、属于死亡阴府的气息。老师也用这呛人的香气熏我们的房子，以免嗅觉灵敏的兽类被腐臭味吸引过来。做法与祭祀主持略有不同，要将木头劈成碎屑，分装在盘里，引燃后放在屋子的三个角落。用杉木和松木搭建的棚屋在烟气膨胀浓烈的熏蒸中化为渺远的孤岛，兀自植根于黑色的海水，四面是滑动的冰川。

我的肺脏因长期躺卧而湿气积郁，在这种熏烤中尤其痛苦。我们都咳嗽起来，老师开始用另一种语言唱歌，若不出我所料，这语言和歌调来自一位已经失落的神。他一定遥想着童年的城市，交杂的街巷，市集上吵嚷的渔民和奴隶，神庙的涡旋装饰，在阳光暴晒中褪色发白的塔尖……如何毁灭这宏伟的巨构？我悄然遐想：天火？水灾？瘟疫下死寂的空城？或者……时间，总是时间。被时间忘却。一眨眼凭空消失在埃努的低沉的凝视中。

当老师和他的神交谈时，我但愿他也能为我请求一件事。如果我的脚趾能恢复知觉，而不是现在这般无用，在徒劳的鞋袜中，双腿逐渐粘连干瘪，难堪地发臭……当他来按摩我的腰腹、帮我活动事实上久已死去的肌肉和筋骨，我知道那气味让他几欲干呕。如果我能站立……想象吧……那于我、于因为我而同样蜗居在这低矮棚屋的他，都无异于获得了新生。

曾经，我在金色拖鞋摇摇欲坠的舞蹈中捧给他的鸩酒，若我有觉悟，就应当独自喝下全部。可惜我只能是我自己，我能听到预言却无法超越它。

我想，老师是自由的。他独立于命运。甚至我的整个命运都是为了成全他的自由：那另一半的酒，他自行抉择要不要喝下；当我在药力中挣扎时，我把我的生死交给他来定夺。而今，为了老师可以逃出这座棚屋、这片林地——尽管他暂时情愿留下，但他永远不是必须与我一道受苦——我的残疾是沉重的桎梏，应该被消灭。

我的残疾若要消灭，或者我痊愈，或者我不久赴死。无法行动的人寻死的手段极有限——我盯着黯淡地燃着的火光——却不是不可能。老师金色的眼睛会温柔地翻看我的尸身，这个在生前已经练习做一个死尸很久了的、可悲的人种，在他的白香木的祭礼里终于走完了最后的时刻。然后他将走出去，永不回来。

从我躺着的位置，能看到窗外逐渐光明的星辰，在暗红的杉树之上，群星顺着各自的轨迹飞行。在大风的夜晚，林木狂热地摇动枝叶、相互抽击，有时也会打中恰好在近旁的星子，一瞬间改变了它们前行的路径。也许有一两颗星会调转方向，最终飞到我们住处的周围。假使我又能走路，老师也一定会先于我抓到它们，我百无聊赖地这样猜想。他不是早已捉住过月亮的一小片吞下去，才使得那双——我所深爱着的——眼睛在黑夜中能发亮的吗？

老师不许人分享他的床榻，把脚下更靠近火堆的位置留给我。我身下放了一种非常坚韧的草编的席子，最初还没有在新席子上睡服帖时，如果翻身时不注意，很容易被刺出的干草叶划伤。在长年累月的使用中，席子已经磨光了扎人的草叶，变成了沾满脏污的臭席；为了不睡在自己的便溺中，我仍在学习克制的技巧，学习过程缓慢而艰难。感到便意时，我得依靠手臂支撑，翻转身体，让污秽尽可能远离席子上我睡出的那个人形的深色坑……

不远处，灰堆里埋着的锅子盛着难以下咽的肉汤，不时发出响动，有时是气泡破裂，有时则是抓挠和呻吟声，好像食材在夜深人静时偷偷重获生命，却发现自己仍困在前世被剁碎、煮烂的躯壳。

在它生前，也许曾有同伴告诉它：“你将要走很远的路”；也许同伴藉由俯身吃草的机会，亲吻它金色的羊蹄；也许它在自己的小小的围栏里漫步时，感到天地静寂，然后一个陌生的声音宣告说：

“你的孩子会做永夜的神。”

……但那同它无关，它将失去一切：同伴、围栏、草地和天空；在痛苦的生产中失血……我既然知道人的命是幻影，却仍恐惧着来世：在暗夜里，在地下和空气中，漫长地独自一人。不，别离开我，我如是想着。不要先我而去。不要后我而去。我悄悄在这里说出来吧——我没有那么高尚。我渴望老师同我死在一起。

“你要感到羞耻。”黑暗中有人开口，仿佛知道了此时我脑中的秘密。余烬一样的眼睛说：“但愿神能让你的腿愈合；但愿你的心也能愈合，如果你的嗅觉没有失灵，你也会为自己的臭味难堪。”

我瞪大眼睛。老师金色的眼白中，某种不熟悉的东西总让我坐立难安，所以此前每次我们的眼神不经意间锁住时，我都是第一个移开视线……但是今天我只是盯着他，沉默，一直盯着，直到火星逐渐暗淡熄灭。我的心脏在黑暗中怦怦跳动。我第一次超越了自己的生命，看到身后的真正的未来；那座不知名的神的城市扩张、摧毁又重建。绵延的林木中，倏忽拔地而起的高塔惊起漫天飞蛾，聚集了难以计数的民众，我知道老师有一天又会身在他们之列。当瘟疫吞没我的家族、群山的阴影遮蔽了我童年的村庄和田野，当我在高热昏迷中停滞不前、无知无觉，世界却像强健的婴孩，躺在大地的怀抱，迅速地成长发育着。希望总是存在。如果我将耳朵凑近地面，甚至能听到交织的血管搏动的声响……但我失去了权利去见证和参与这一切。

我萎靡的身体，在我的想象里，回到了梦中的童年，奔跑着，边跑边因为这不真切的自由而极大失落和悲伤——我的渴望，我的嫉妒，一度作为毁灭我的家乡和亲族的强大的灾柄，已经变成软弱无力的、没落的锁链，不能再束缚住任何人。我爱的人是自由的。

老师睡着时舒展开身体，给习惯了蜷缩入睡的我留下很深印象，总使我想起受伤后奔逃许久才倒下的猎物，无人看顾，正在痛苦的呼气吸气之间流尽最后的血。所以，当雨水漏下来、在我的口鼻之间流淌时，我在半梦半醒间也差点以为那是血——无疑，老师的血也是这样冰冷的。但那只是雨。我在雨声里再也无法睡着，另一个人也是；黑暗中，我被一双手从腋下揽住，翻了个个儿，一人的重量压在我身上。我无法视物，或者说不想看，但此时就算没有一丝火光，神明也知道正在发生什么。埃努用那犬类头颅上灰色睫毛覆盖的独眼注视着……几下缓慢的大力撞击几乎把我挤进草席的更深处；之后听到更多的碰撞和喘息的声音，几滴汗水和雨水继续掉在我的头发上。

在黑暗中做完他的工作以后，我身上的重量消失了。门被推开，屋外的草丛在雨中窸窣，被人踩过，泛着泥泞。我重新爬回入睡的姿势，在再度浓烈的香木味道中忍不住地流泪和咳嗽。咳嗽、流泪。杉树的枝叶摇晃着。漆黑的雨夜没有星辰，想来早已陨落，顺着雨水冲入奔流的河谷和海洋。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、已知的事实：如果人可以选择的对象很多，就不会急于投入一段稳定的浪漫关系中。反推可知：如果长期被单独关在一起，任何的两个人都会最终选择互相依偎。结论：瘟疫中的隔离是拉郎的好时机。  
> 2、整体上，这篇灵感来源于很久前看到的一个恐怖故事，一对情侣因暴风雪被困雪山山洞，A摔断了双腿无法行走，B为了活命，瞒着A割下了A腿上的肉来充饥，并最终抛弃了A独自逃走。我想这个故事尽管夸张，但非常简明地揭示了亲密关系中令人畏惧和陌生的那部分。


End file.
